Sans(vegabond)
BIO Sans (also known as vegabond by other aus) is a main character of Underparoxysm, but not the main protagonist. He's the older brother of papyrus, another skeleton in the underground. Before the outbreak sans was a pun-loving(sometimes bad) and lazy skeleton who had a decent reputation with the other inhabitants of the underground. He was previously a sentry paired up with his brother to watch out for humans, after the start of the outbreak he and many other monsters started to wear mask to protect themselves from the toxic air (skeletons don't need to breath so its unknown if the disease could affect skeleton monsters or not) but it was too late for some other inhabitants closer to new home were the disease started. In modern times sans looks after for himself, his brother, and friends first, he doesn't have time for other people. If the human asks him for advice he might say a thing or two, but is quick to go about his own business. Often during the day he's seen collecting food and other things needed, while his brother continues to fortify his home. A few monsters hint that sans is a lead scientist with alphys in finding a cure to the plague, if its true or not is unknown. Appearance Sans wears a long jacket with multiple patches from wear over the years, his classic blue jacket is tucked away in his closet for safe keeping. He wears a dark grey shirt underneath his jacket with a few tears in it, and a pair of green cargo pants. He also wears a mask given to him by his brother to keep him from being infected by the plague. He's taller than his classic counterpart, which may be a side effect of the plague around him, as other monsters have also grown in height (or shrunk). He still seems to be the same height as the player though, (which can be from the fact the player is older than frisk was, and would be taller be nature then) Personality Sans was a laid back skeleton known for sleeping and bad puns before the outbreak, after the plague he seems more tired than ever and takes naps whenever possible. Yet it seems he never sleeps long and will talk about being "tired to the bone" often. Multiple times he will make a dark humorous joke, which depending on the personality the human has taken can be funny or uncomfortable. Multiple times he will refer to himself as lazy, and "not quite cut out for the apocalyptic lifestyle huh?" Yet seems to be one of the most informed people of how the plague affects the monsters and affects. Sans seems to usually get along with people around him, but has become more of a serious guy who will snap quick at a disagreement. He doesn't have time to answer questions the human may have for him, and will hand them a note after they ask him enough questions, the note itself has many facts about the plague which he seems to have written down himself, he will tell the player he will "grab it back later", if asked "is that a fact?" he will respond "well its not a promise" Category:Characters